when the heros away the sidekick shall play
by jackass1997
Summary: Eric's life wasn't what it was said. He was a thug and a criminal back in the orphanage.


15 almost 16 Eric needles was sleeping, dreaming to the memory of his shity life. He had to survive now he lives in a mansion but hated his new life. He was weak and puny. Everyone had powers but him. He was watching all the bad stuff he did and laughing at the memories.

Torched the orphanage 6 time

Stole bikes from kids and sold them.

Hell he even ripped the heads off the animals that got into the trash near that old dump. Police still didn't catch him.

Eric opened his eyes and rubbed them. He put on his glasses and walked down the the maxum-cave. Eric hated everyone but faked a smile. He looked through everything till he found what he needed to finish his plan. "Blood stream nanobots. Time to show everyone Eric Needlmire can fight back." Eric said looking at the nanobots. He grabbed a syringe and stuck it in the bottle. A blue liquid with flashing spots in it filled the syringe. Eric stuck it into his chest and pushed it in. He threw away the syringe and hid the bottle.

He ran up stairs and got in bed. He closed his eyes and slept dreaming about what he's gonna destroy tomorrow.

"ERIC! GET UP!" brain said. Eric got up saying "Yeah yeah you hunk of scrap metal." brain did his surprised scream face. "eric don't talk to me like that." "fuck you. I ain't adopted by you now get out or watch me change." "breakfast is down stairs." brain said running away. Eric chuckled and put on a clean outfit, the one he wears when slashing car tires. Black jeans, shirt with skull on it, boots, black hoodie and his black finger less gloves. He grabbed his shades and backpack then headed to the garage.

His electric motorcycle he bought with maximans credit card. Tri-phantom black with self replenishing power supply. It was a 'day your parents threw you in that rat hole' gift to himself. He started it and drove out.

He was speeding down the road cutting off everyone and loving being an asshole.

He pulled up and parked his bike. "whow are you new?" Vana said leaning on Eric. He smiled and took off the helmet. Vana looked pale, Trevors jaw dropped and kitty howled stomping her foot. Eric looked at then his shades doing that reflect shink thing. "ERIC!?" Vana said disgusted. "Wicked bike dude!" "meow." Kitty actually started purring. Eric smiled and grabbed her waist "more where that came from kitten." Eric said kissing her cheek. Kitty froze with a Chesacer cat smile. 'HE KISSED ME! WOOHOOO!' kitty thought. Eric did a point and click thing he did with the power gloves and he walked in the building. "is needles actually somewhat cool?" Vana said. Kitty nodded and fallowed Eric. Trevor was drooling at his bike."Trevor you my bike and you don't drive it at moster motors after school!" Eric yeld. "Monster-Motors? Thee extremyest (extreme-y-est) motor track ever?! Awsome!"

Eric took his spot and pompulllmoose floated in. "hello class I don't see eric needles." "yo" Eric said grinnig arms folded. Pompullmoose blinked and then said "well needles since you've had a change of outfit lets see you change in the paper bag." Eric looked at the bag and walked to it. He pulled out a phone and set a 10 second timer to start the music. He dived into the bag and everybody waited for him to fail.

9 seconds later he jumped out in a black version of his sidekick suit. He always wore his stealth suit instead of the other one since he turned 14. The song 'money owns this town' played when he got out. Everybody saw his ripped body threw it and gasped. "well needles it appears you've mastered this but a sidekick also needs to get out of its costume as well." eric said nothing and jumped in again. Jumped out in 8 seconds and sat back down.

Gym class was side-fu again. Eric sighed he's gonna be the hero and not be lifes chew toy anymore. "you sensi pussy, bet you couldn't beat me you washed up piece of crap." Eric shouted at the sensi. He turned to eric and attacked. Eric blocked and kicked him in the gut. Eric sent a left hook to his face and the sensi fell. "well it appears you gained some skill since we've last met." "yeah and you ain't learn shit." Eric held him over his his head and brought him down on his knee splitting his spine in half. Eric walked off leaving everyone shocked.

Vana and Kitty fallowed Eric like stink on shit. They went gaga for him without the goggles and each were on each arm. Eric chuckled "I love bein' me" "we do too." the girls said smiling. Eric got to lunch and got a call. "eric you have things to do." "yeah yeah. Sorry ladys but school just got out early for me." eric said getting them off of him. Eric went to his motorcycle and turned on the headset. "what is it brain?" "the struction she devil you dated is attacking down town." "well lets see how Mandy missed me. Eric out." eric said turning off the phone. Eric was driving thinking about Mandy struction. They tried dating but just couldn't the broke it off evenly and had a mutual agreement. Eric still missed those times but knew there only memories. Eric reverse the accelerators and sped off.


End file.
